


A Wordless Way to Say I Tolerate You

by Jumpyrope



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, I'm sorry I'm a disappointment father, M/M, PWP, exceptionally thirsty Simon, kissing as a kink, slight homophobia, use of slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpyrope/pseuds/Jumpyrope
Summary: Who can blame him? Between watching his sister, avoiding death, and dealing with the rising and falling tensions in his strange relationship with Kaylee, Simon doesn't have much of an outlet for sexual frustration. And sometimes a man just has to forget formality and find a way to get off. That's all it is.





	A Wordless Way to Say I Tolerate You

**Author's Note:**

> I uh, I'm a shame. This is mostly just smut. Enjoy.

Jayne doesn't kiss, on the lips at least. It just feels weird, like it's taboo. Here he is, fucking every whore in the house, and the dirtiest thing to him is kissin'. 

The oldest members of the crew know this already, tease him about it sometimes. The new faces of Simon, River, and Shepard Book don't know things like that. And as far as Jayne is concerned, it's probably better that they don't. 

Then Simon finds out one day, and that day got really weird. 

"You don't kiss during intercourse?" The doctor asks Jayne randomly during his forced checkup. He smacks Jayne in the knee with some little hammer and his leg kicks out in the proper reaction. 

"Huh? Where'd the hell'd that come from?" Jayne scrunched up his eyebrows in obvious confusion. 

"I heard from Kaylee that you don't kiss the women you bed. Why is that?" Simon smacks the other knee and gets a similar response. 

"Shén dǎ suì sōng bǐng, this is why I don't tell you people nothin'." Jayne grumbles to himself in annoyance, then raises his voice again to continue. "I just don't, and that's why, so don't think 'bout keepin' on asking." Now the doctor raises an eyebrow, looking a little curious before turning around to get something from his bag. 

"So what if _I_ kissed you then, what would you do?" The question is stated confidently by the doctor, as if he were asking about any other sort of normal thing. Jayne raises his wrinkled eyebrows, surprised confusion now in his face. 

"Why the hell would ya do that for?" He asks, the distaste he had for the thought of it clear in his voice. Simon turns around with a smug little smile. 

"It's just hypothetical, don't sound so scared." He says, all smug like while he sticks a weird tool in Jayne's ear. "Hm, rather clear, actually." He mutters, looking inside his ear. Jayne just feels like that's breaking some sort of personal space barrier. 

"I ain't scared. I don't care if it's hypno-theatrical or whatever the fuck neither. So why'd you even ask some'n like that for?" Jayne looks right disgusted. 

"Hypothetical." The smartass intellectual corrects him. "And I was curious." Simon shrugs, checking his other ear before tilting his patient's head up to look in his nose. This definitely had to be violating something, Jayne is sure of it. 

"Hey hey, hell you think you're doing?" Jayne tries to push the doctor away as the guy kept trying to look into weird places. Simon looks confused. 

"I'm just checking you to make sure that you are healthy." He responds, tilting his head in confusion. 

"Course I'm healthy! You see any coughin' or sneezin'? No, cuz I ain't sick. Looking for something that just ain't there right now, doc." Jayne's words make Simon shake his head in defeat. He knew that there were just some things that would go over this gunslinger's head. 

"The ship doesn't have to be acting weird for Kaylee to take a look at her every so often to make sure everything is still running smoothly. I am similarly checking to make sure you are working properly." The explanation actually gets through to Jayne, to Simon's surprise. After the agreement, Simon finishes the check up rather quickly. Jayne sits there for a few moments longer, stretching with a yawn. 

"Well, thanks for checkin' me out I guess. I'll let you know the next time I feel like I need you to look up my ear hole." Jayne's tone is joking, and Simon actually laughs a little. 

"Yes, that is precisely the reason why I've studied this all so diligently. I've just wanted to look inside people's ears." He smiles, the sarcasm in his voice obvious. 

"I knew it." Jayne smiles back before he can stop himself, and the two of them share a little chuckle. The patient then gets up, starting to head to the door. "You all done now, right doc?" He checks to make sure. Simon looks a little hesitant. 

"Well, I do still wonder." He starts, and Jayne turns around to face him fully with a questioning look. "You've never experienced intimacy, have you?" 

Jayne raised his eyebrows in surprise for a moment, before bringing them back down in a glare. 

"I been plenty intimate. 'Sides I don't think that's your business." He is on the defensive, and steps back when Simon steps towards him. 

"You haven't been intimate, truly. You just jump right into sex as if the goal is orgasm and then you are done." The doctor's hypothesis is correct, and Jayne flushes a bit despite himself. 

"Ain't it though?" He asks, honestly a little confused. If sex wasn't about the release then what was it about? Simon shakes his head, stepping closer. 

"I could show you." He says, and Jayne searches that flushed face for any sign that this is a joke. He finds none. "I could show you what it's like, if you let me." The doctor looks so confident in himself, it was kind of hot. Though Jayne didn't think of it like that. No way. 

"If I didn't know better I'd think you're hittin' on me, doc." Jayne replies, trying to turn it into a joke. His back hits the closed door of the infirmary as Simon places a hand on his chest, leaning in close.

"What would you do if I am?" Simon asks, and it becomes quite clear that he is indeed attempting to seduce Jayne. And the worst part is that it's starting to work on him. 

"You must be awful desperate. I thought you hated me." Jayne slips his hands over onto Simon's waist. It didn't feel quite as curvy and soft as a woman, but it was nice nonetheless. The doctor moves closer, pressing his body up against Jayne's now. 

"I am, and I do. And I want to see you come undone under me." Simon slips his hands up onto Jayne's shoulders. The doctor gasps a little when he larger man slides his hands back further and pulls him closer with a tight grip on his ass. 

"In your dreams, doc. I ain't under nobod-" Jayne's confident words are cut off as lips connect to his own. He never wants to admit to how good it felt as Simon pulled him into the deep kiss, how good it felt when a soft tongue ran across his lips, and how good it felt when he allowed that tongue into his mouth to meet his own. By all means, it was sloppy. Jayne wasn't a good kisser. But it still felt better than he ever thought it would, and by the time they broke apart, they were both out of breath. 

"Well. Shit." Jayne is the first to speak, looking rather stunned. Simon's mouth quirks up into a smile, a breathless little laugh following. It wasn't cute, Jayne tells himself, he didn't think that it was cute. And he sure as hell wasn't smiling back. 

"How do you feel about kissing now, Jayne?" The doctor teased, but it was also a serious question. Jayne reaches for the button to open the door and stumbles out of it as he looses the support from it. 

"I'm gonna be in my bunk." He replies, before quick walking down the hall. Simon watches him go with an amused smirk before cleaning up his medical supplies he had used. He turns to head out, but River is standing in the door, grinning smugly. Simon jumps, startled. 

"Ah! Shànliáng qīnqiè, River. Don't sneak up on people like that!" He scolds her, stepping towards her in the doorway. He stops in front of her as she speaks, face reddening quickly. 

"I'd wash my mouth with soap." River laughs as her brother covers his face with both hands. 

"Tell me you didn't see that." He pleads, and she laughs harder. 

"There are windows, Simon." River points to said windows, all around the infirmary so people in the halls could easily see in. 

"Xiànzài jiù shāle wǒ." Simon groans, clearly embarrassed. When he looks out of his fingers again, River is gone. He hopes she stays out of trouble, and leaves him alone for a while. 

...

In the safety of his bunk, Jayne immediately pulls his pants off to take care of his very insistent problem. He grips himself, a little too tightly so that he sucks in a pained breath through his teeth. 

"Think about girls, Jayne, think about girls." He repeats this over and over in his head while he pumps his cock ruthlessly. He wanted to get off and get off fast. 

Girls. Girls. With their hips and ass and tits. Girls. Not some dude with soft lips and powerful eyes. Not some dude with his nice butt that felt so good in Jayne's grip even through his pants. Not some dude who left him panting and lightheaded and harder than a math problem just from a kiss. Shit, it was becoming clear as glass that his mind was stuck on one track. Jayne closes his eyes, putting a hand over his face that was twisted in anger while he fucks up into his hand. It hurts a bit, but he thinks maybe if he makes it unpleasant, he wouldn't want to get off on the thoughts any more. 

Then he hears a knock on his door-hatch. 

"'M busy!" He shouts up at the unwelcome caller, clearly angered if his voice was any clue. The caller seems to pay it no mind. 

"May I come in?" It's Simon, he'd recognize that calculated voice anywhere. Jayne grunts in annoyance. 

"Whatever." He replies, and a moment later the hatch opens. Jayne doesn't seem to care as the doctor climbs down into his room while he keeps jerking off. 

"I was- oh." Simon turns around from the entrance after he shut it, blinking in surprise as his face flushed bright red. Jayne grunts again, closing his eyes and facing his head towards the ceiling. 

"Don't give me that face, I told'ya I was busy." He keeps going, and even feels a little thrill shoot through him when he hears the doctor swallow anxiously. It was easy to hear in the quiet room, no other noise than the lewd sounds of skin against skin. 

"Well, yes, but. I had thought you might stop if I were to enter." His nervous voice has Jayne looking back in his direction. The doctor is staring obviously at him, shifting uncomfortably on his feet with his hands folded suspiciously over one place. Jayne grins, turning his body so that he could get a better view. 

"You like this, you're gettin' hot just watching me, ain'tcha." Jayne is confident until those dangerous eyes look directly into his. Simon still looked flustered as hell, but he remains acting rather calm and collected. He gestures to Jayne's lower half with a little clearing of his throat. 

"Ahem. It looks like I'm not the only one." Both of their eyes look down at their subject of conversation. Sure enough, there's pre-cum beading at the tip. Jayne swipes his thumb over it and continues masturbating, looking back up at Simon. 

"Eh." He responds, his disinterest clear. Jayne was kind of flustered too, yeah, but he sure as hell wasn't going to show it or admit it. He had to be the stronger one in this battle. Though, he's breathing a little heavier now, hips jerking a little into his touch every so often. "So, you just gonna stand there an' watch or what." He asks, worrying his lip a little while he waits for an answer. 

Simon seems to have one hand against his hard on through his pants, and the other one trying to cover it as he tried to subtly push into his own touch. Jayne bit back a little moan, no way in hell was he going to let anyone know that it turned him on more seeing that. Simon has a troubled look on his face, as if he's trying to decide on what to do. He looks as if he might run, and Jayne reluctantly feels disappointed about that thought. 

"You can touch ya'self too, y'know." Jayne says, and Simon turns his face away with an inaudible mumble. "What was that?" Jayne asked, raising an eyebrow while he waited for clarification. The doctor then turned his head and shot a glare at the man laying on the bed. 

"I said, I'd rather have you touch me." His words spat out angrily, but it was obvious to see how flustered he was saying them. Jayne smiles smugly and sits up. 

"Then get that pretty little ass of yours over here so I can sī diào nǐ de yīfú, bǎ nǐ gǎo jìn chuáng diàn." The words send a shudder through the doctor, and within moments Jayne finds himself pushed down on his bed, a mouth attacking his and a body grinding down on him. It's hard to kiss with a smug grin, since Jayne was feeling pretty proud of himself for the reaction he got from his Chinese dirty talk. 

"Stop- smiling- and fucking- kiss me-!" The words were panted out between kisses and breaths of air. Jayne actually does what he's told, and also wraps his arms around the body on top of him, thrusting his hips up into each roll the doctor was giving him. It felt kinda chafing-y. 

"Take your gorram pants off." Jayne orders, trying and struggling to do it himself. Simon breaks away from the kiss and quickly his leg wear is gone. The man beneath him allows a pleased hum to escape him as he looks at the sight. It was an average cock, not that Jayne has seen too much of those in his life really. But for some reason, it did things to him, things that shot straight to his own throbbing manhood. 

"Ffffuck now that's a sight." Jayne comments before pulling the body back down on top of him, grinding their hips together. Skin on skin felt much better than skin on fancy pants. Simon lets out a surprised and pleased "ah!" followed by more and more pleased sounds just like that. That voice of his panting into Jayne's ear like that did things to him too, and the muscular man starts to wonder if this is what going mad feels like. 

If it is, he fucking loves it. 

Simon returns to kissing him, and it feels odd. Not bad, in fact it felt amazing. Just odd. It felt so weird to be kissing and doing this, like they were connected, like this was some sort of personal connection between the two of them. It felt too intimate, but he didn't actually want to stop. 

They were rutting like animals at this point, the two of them panting into each other's mouth. But it wasn't enough, it just wasn't enough. 

"Hey doc." Jayne starts breathlessly as he breaks away from a kiss. Simon replies with a dazed and questioning hum. "What was that you said 'bout orgasm not being the goal? Still believe that now, or do you wanna cum?" His question is clearly smug, and Simon glares down at him even though the look is lost in his lust-filled eyes. 

"Shut up and fuck me." Is his response, and Jayne can definitely roll with that. He flips their position, putting Simon's head at the opposite end of the bed and himself on top. Simon seemed to like it well enough, his back arched and a moan escaping him. 

It wasn't like Jayne never did someone in the ass before. He did it a lot, actually. With women, specifically. But whenever he could, he preferred the front door. But even still, he knows how this shit works, and apparently how it's better for guys or something.

He sits back and searches for his good buddy, a bottle-o-lube. He pulls it out and coats a finger while Simon squirms in place anxiously. It slides in easily, and the doctor doesn't look the slightest bit pained, even when he adds a second finger. 

"Damn doc, you do this a lot?" Jayne asks, watching as the man under him tries to push himself onto the fingers inside him to get them deeper. 

"Yes, I admit to some past experimentation with prostate stimulation which you are so close to _just please go deeper I need-_ " Jayne shuts up his annoying pleas with a kiss as he presses a third finger in, now purposefully not going as deep. Simon whines. 

"Wow, you sure are liking this, ain't you." Jayne comments, leaning down to bite Simon's earlobe. "You said that you wanted to see me all undone or some shit, but look who's the one moanin' like a whore." He lifts his head back up, and Simon is glaring at him, clearly trying to hide his pleasure when Jayne takes a hold of his cock and starts stroking him. 

"I am- _ahhh_ , not! Just, oh god stop teasing!" Poor Simon tries to move his hips to do anything to get those fingers to even ghost across that special spot but it's no dice. He twitches when the fingers are removed. 

"You want me to do you now?" Jayne asks, smirking as he slowly lubricates himself up. He lines up, just teasing the tip in before slipping up and away from it, grinding against him instead. Simon looks at him with a death glare. 

"Jayne Cobb I swear to god if you do not take me right now I will hurt you so bad that even I may not be able to fix you back up so just please _please_ fuck me already!" 

"Shit, don't gotta tell me twice." Jayne smirked, though he felt pleasure shoot through him seeing and hearing that desperation. He lines himself up and presses in slowly. Simon grabs him by the shoulders, blunt nails digging lightly into his skin, and tries to relax himself to be able to take in the larger size. 

The man on top lets out a low groan of pleasure as he slowly moves in and out, going a little deeper each time. He looks down at the pretty sight below him with a smirk. Simon looks totally lost, his button down shirt pushed up his stomach and wrinkled, his hair messed up and only getting worse as he leans his head back into the sheets. Jayne feels legs wrap around his back and he moves faster, getting awarded by soft noises from his newfound fuck-buddy. Soon enough he's in all the way and they are both breathing heavily, looking at each other. 

"Damn. If you told me when you first boarded this boat that I would end up pounding you, I woulda shot you." Jayne muses, purposefully keeping his hips still while Simon tried to wiggle around to get him to move. 

"If I knew that I would end up wanting you to pound me, I would have shot myself." The snarky reply actually earns a bark of laughter from the bigger man. 

"Hey, I'm gonna start moving now." Jayne says in a warning. Simon closes his eyes with a satisfied smile. 

"Please." He responds, and Jayne wastes no more time. He never thought that the doctor would make this much noise during sex, but then again he never really imagined the doctor during sex before anyway. But he was damn sure that this would be in his list of things to get off on for a while after this. He'll have a long think about that later. 

Simon was totally gone, eyes closed, his hands gripping the sheets up near his head, gasps and moans falling from his mouth with each thrust, words of encouragement thrown in like "yes" and "there." It was quite the pretty sight. Jayne reaches down and takes a hold of his throbbing erection that was dripping onto his stomach and bouncing with each slam of hip against hip, and Simon's pitch goes up about an octave. 

"Ahh, oh, I'm not going to last-!" The doctor moans breathlessly, eyes fluttering open. Jayne can't control himself when he sees that look, and he bends down and meets the other's lips. Simon keeps making these needy noises and Jayne just swallows them in like he needs them to live, each breathy noise fueling him. 

The moans reach another pitch quickly, and soon enough, Jayne feels the cock in his hand pulse as an obscene amount of cum splatters both of their stomachs. He strokes the other through his completion before grabbing his hips and fucking him hard and fast to bring himself to the edge. He pulls out the last second, finishing himself off across the other's stomach with two hard strokes and a deep, satisfied sigh. Jayne collapses face first onto his bed next to Simon, sweaty and spent from what had to be one of the best orgasms in a while. 

They just lay there like a moment, breathing heavily. Simon is the first to break the relative silence. 

"Holy shit. That happened." He sounds a bit dazed, and like he doesn't believe it actually did happen. Jayne grunts in response. The silence continues for a few moments. 

"Thank you..." Simon sounds a little more shy now, and Jayne lifts his head up with a confused and kind of stern expression. 

"Don't go thankin' me for sex, man. That's a beginner thing." Jayne tries not to entertain the thought that Simon actually was a beginner in this. That would make this disgustingly pleasant and warm afterglow feel even more awkward. 

"That's not what I mean." The doctor sighs, rubbing a hand across his sweaty forehead. "I mean thank you for not- erm. For not finishing inside." 

Jayne looks at the doctor's expression now. He looked so flustered, it sent a weird skip through his heart. 

"Hey, don't need to thank me for that neither. It's a force of habit, honestly." Jayne just shrugged tiredly. "Don't mention it. Seriously don't. Not to nobody." Simon starts to laugh, an honest sound. 

"Oh trust me, I'm not mentioning this to anyone." The reply, though basically stating that he was ashamed, made Jayne feel much better. There is another few moments of silence. 

"Do you happen to have a washcloth or something? The feeling of semen drying on my stomach is very unpleasant." The doctor leans up on his elbows, looking down at himself with a disgusted expression. 

"Yeah, you can pro'lly find somethin' to use 'round here." Jayne responds, not making any move to get up, making it quite obvious he had no intention of being helpful. Simon raises an eyebrow and smirks. 

"Oh, well, I guess I could just use this bed sheet here..." he picks up the sheet on Jayne's bed and the other man immediately rises to his feet and grabs a rag from the floor. 

"Here, use this." He grumbles, picking up his pants and putting them back on after making sure he himself was clean enough. Simon takes the cloth and gives it another disgusted look, but uses it anyway. Jayne sits down on the opposite side of the bed once he has his bottoms on again, leaning back. Simon sits up and folds his legs, looking around for his own leg wear. Seeing them on the floor, he stands up and bends to pick them up, and Jayne just can't resist giving that ass a hearty slap as it's put in the air. The doctor jumps with a surprised gasp and turns to glare at the perpetrator, but says nothing. 

The two sit next to each other on the bed at opposite ends, the air turning uncomfortable. Jayne chews on one of his fingernails and Simon looks around the room with his leg bouncing on the floor. 

"So." Jayne breaks the silence, acting like he isn't as awkward as he feels. "What're you gonna be up to now?" 

"Hm. Probably a shower. You?" Simon seems to relax once the other speaks. The tension in the air does indeed seem to disperse. Jayne stretches his arms up above his head and grunts before dropping his arms back to his lap. 

"Pro'lly take a nap, polish a gun, i'unno. Damn, wish I had a drink." He scratches the back of his head with a disappointed sigh. Simon nods with a hum of acknowledgment, standing up. 

"I should go." Is all the doctor said as he looked himself over in the mirror, making sure his clothes didn't look too wrinkled. He seems dissatisfied, turning around to face Jayne, arms out to the side. "How do I look?" He asks, and Jayne gives him a once over before smirking. 

"Like you done got boned." He replies, and Simon scoffs at the vulgarity. Jayne just laughs, finding his expression funny. The doctor turns back to the mirror with an annoyed grumbled, trying to fix his hair. Jayne watches curiously, pulling his legs up onto the bed to lay sideways. "Y'know, I didn't think you was a queer." He says, not missing the look of distaste on Simon's face from his vocabulary. 

"Bi, actually." He says, sort of terse nature about it. Jayne tilts his head. 

"Huh?" He doesn't understand. Bye? What's he saying bye for if he isn't going anywhere yet? Simon sighs. 

"Bisexual." He explains, but Jayne's continued confusion makes him turn around. "Meaning I like men and women." Jayne seems to understand this well enough. 

"Huh." He says, thinking to himself. "I suppose that means I am too now." Simon chuckles, flattening his shirt down. 

"I've infected you." He muses, and Jayne looks surprised. 

"Wait, y'mean it's contagious?! I thought you just changed my mind about guys bein' good lookin' on account of yourself being one fine glass a' water." He shakes his head, looking like he was questioning everything. "Does the virus work on girls, too?" Jayne is confused when Simon starts laughing. 

"No, no. That was a joke. It seems you just realized your new attraction. It is impossible to force sexual orientation." The doctor's explanation makes Jayne think harder. 

"Oh, so you just influenced me into turning into a gay, didn't make me. Wait, what was you called it? When you like men and women both, like a half-gay." Jayne's cluelessness on the subject is somehow endearing to the doctor, and he chuckles behind his hand. 

"Bisexual, Jayne. Bi-sexual." 

...

Later that day, Jayne was being himself at the dinner table, causing Malcolm to get mad. Usual dinner, really. 

"Jayne, I swear you are right insufferable." The captain says, shaking his head. Jayne puffs up his chest and puts his fists down hard on the table. 

"No I ain't! I'm bisexual!" 

Simon slaps himself on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> \\(@.@\\) ~ *runs away and leaves this here*  
> I've been working on this for too long. Uh, I might write more, maybe. Comments and kudos are nice always.


End file.
